cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Prospective Paladins
This is a clan from the United Sanctuary, in charge of the development for young future warriors. They all attend King Alfred's Academy which was founded by King Alfred himself. He consulted Blaster Dark about preparing for the threats in future, when the more elite warriors are deceased. King Alfred had not planned this far, due to being so young of age. So, Blaster Dark called a meeting where all the clans of the United Sanctuary nation gather to discuss this matter. Ideas arise, both good and dangerous. Then, Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica contributed with the greatest idea of creating a place of development. An academy. She also stated that the warriors with experience in the different clans will be professors of this academy. King Alfred and Blaster Dark immediately agreed, along with CEO Amaterasu and Ezel. Soon, this dream was a reality, becoming a school on par with the impressive knowledge and tutelage of Great Nature. Who are the Evolvers? The Evolvers are the elites of the academy due to join the main forces. The top ranks consist of experienced warriors who, despite their young age, have witnessed battle and have even participated. The son of the King of Knights is the leader of the Evolvers. Playstyle This clan's playstyle is about swarming the field with low grade units and giving them certain abilities and/or power. Some of these low grade units have abilities which can send them back to the deck to superior ride or superior call a unit whose grade totals the grades of the units returned, or retire a high grade unit to call an amount of lower grade units equal to its grade. This not only increases the deck's versatility, but it also allows for the user to have a great force with low costs and a chance of setting up an early formation capable of doing damage. This can also change the grade balance of the deck. Most abilities given to the low level units are CONT skills that activate on your turn. Many units in the clan also have costs to activate devastating effects by discarding high grade units. Races * Human * Cosmo Dragon List of sub-clans * Evolvers Units Grade 0 * Evolver in Training, Dylan (Human) *Evolver of Fortune, Steven (Draw) (Human) *Evolver of Persistence, Cain (Stand) (Human) *Evolver of Good Health, Elain (Heal) (Human) *Evolver of Danger, Edward (Critical) (Human) *Starting Legend, Octavius (Human) *Blaster Blade Amateur (Human) *Resourceful Fighter, Jane (Draw) (Human) *Unwavering Guardian, Zane (Stand) (Human) *Trained Medic (Heal) (Human) *Strong Fist, Quentin (Critical) (Human) Grade 1 * Evolver of Defence, Iseult (Human) * Evolver of Wisdom, Marron (Human) * Evolver of Assembly, Kurt (Human) * Evolver of Esteem, Marcel (Human) * Evolver of Power, Gris (Human) * Evolver of Trust, Regina (Human) * Evolver of Support, Jason (Human) * Blaster Blade Novice (Human) * Learner of Good Ways, Francis (Human) * Booster of Confidence, Agatha (Human) * Undermined Warrior, Harriet (Human) * Spirit Raiser, Shauna (Human) * Heir To The Throne, Artix (Human) Grade 2 * Evolver of The Mind, Max (Human) * Evolver of Encouragement, Following Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) * Evolver of Silence, Gallatin (Human) * Evolver of Courage, Anthony (Human) * Evolver of Loyalty, Simon (Human) * Evolver of Leadership, Christopher (Human) * Evolver of Skill, Bryce (Human) * Blaster Blade Veteran (Human) * Protective Subordinate, Gordon (Human) * Powerful Student, Kyle (Human) * Fellowship Schooler, Gray (Human) * Strict Prefect, Akane (Human) Grade 3 * Sanctuary Dragon Knight, Arthur Pendragon (Human) * Evolver of The Mind, Tyson (Human) * Evolver of Encouragement, Leading Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) * Evolver of Kingship, Alfred (Human) * Evolver of Friendship, Garmore (Human) * Evolver of Fortune, Coco (Human) * Strategic Professor, Angelica (Human) * Blaster Blade General (Human) * Dignified Platinum Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) * Omniscient Being (Human) * Teacher of Bravery, Richard (Human) Grade 4 * Fearless King, Leonidas (Human) * Divine Dragon of The Ages, Rising Soul Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) Category:Clan Category:United Sanctuary